Heart Full of Poison , A Z-Star Fanfiction
by ZStarFan
Summary: A Z-Star Academy Fanfiction with one of the Main Protagonists named "Vegeku" as the central character. Z-Star is made on YouTube using Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 (A PS4 game) as the setting. Z-Star Academy is a roleplay series. Vegeku is seriously injured from a battle against an enemy with poison abilities. But his body isn't the only thing that's hurting...


This idea is used from Z-Star Academy from YouTube, a RolePlay Series inspired by "Dragon Ball" which is set in "Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2". You should check it out! I have full permission from them to make these stories.  
This idea was formed after watching Episodes 6 and 7 of "Z Star Academy: Rise of The Fighters" titled "The Mysterious Dark Star Brothers" and "HURRY UP KOBYASHI, TRAIN". (Z-Star Academy is owned by "Legend 22" from YouTube.) This story is about Vegeku, one of the main protagonists who is a student of Z-Star, and a Saiyan. If you want to know what happened to him in episode 6, you should watch it to now more information. :) This is my very first story.

Vegeku was in agony. He was seriously hurt from his battle with one of the members of Dark Star, Calvin. He didn't think Calvin was this powerful. That's why he didn't flinch one bit when he accepted a fight with Calvin. Vegeku wanted to prove that Z-Star Academy didn't produce weak fighters. But Vegeku underestimated Calvin. He was powerful. Vegeku lay on the ground defeated. He felt his muscles spasm out of control. It was Calvin. He had poisonous abilities. And they affected Vegeku. He was hurting. But there was nothing he could do about it. He was fading away. He was Losing consciousness. Kobyashi and the others were upset at the outcome of the fight. Kobyashi was beyond angry. But he held it together, luckily. Vegeku was crying for help. He was in a terrible condition. Calvin and his brother, Jaelen, came looking for a fight, and they were pleased at what transpired. Kobyashi threatened Calvin and told him that he should look out for Vegeku's brother, Virus, who'll hurt Calvin once he sees what has happened to Vegeku. Soon the Dark Star Brothers take their leave. Vegeku really wanted them to come back, so he could find it in his will to get up and continue the fight, but he couldn't. He couldn't move a single muscle. He had to get treated. Hunter and Kobyashi picked up the hurt Vegeku, and carried him away to the nearest Medical Facility. Old Kai told Kobyashi the poison inside Vegeku will wear off soon. With that, they hurry to the Medical Facility.

On the way there, Vegeku blacked out. Darkness. Darkness was all Vegeku could see. It felt like an eternity of being in total darkness. Vegeku was in panic. He thought this was the end. But alas, he awoke. He was in a hospital bed. He could barely see. Everything in his view looked blurry. He couldn't quite make it out, but he saw a figure standing beside him. As his eyes came into focus, he could fully see the person standing in beside him. Ellie. He gave a soft smile upon seeing it was her. He has a major crush on her. But he can't bring himself to let her know of his feelings toward her. He was too afraid of that. He never even engaged in a single conversation with her. He was pretty sure she didn't even knew he existed. She told him she gave him a "Senzu Bean" which made him conscience again. But the poison effects still linger in his body, but barely, meaning he was heavily sore. He couldn't move as much as he once did. But at least he could move. Even if it was by a little bit. Nonetheless, he was glad he is in a better state than quite a bit ago. He thanked her for healing him but he had to ask, "So why'd you heal me? We barely even talk or anything.."

Here he was expecting her to tell him she actually cares about him and values him as a friend the whole time. But that was not the case. She then replies, "Old Kai sent me to do it. I was the closest, and Kobyashi and company had something urgent to take care of, so they didn't have time."

That smile faded and turned into a frown. Sadness fell on Vegeku. He felt like crying. He was not only in physical pain now, but in emotional pain as well. That really hurt him. He really likes Ellie, and she says something like that without a care in the world. That broke him. Seeing Vegeku not respond, she turns around to take her leave. Gone. She never came back. Vegeku felt dead. Hell, at this point, he wishes he was dead. Throughout the rest of the evening and night, Vegeku was a complete mess. Not even his own brother, Virus, could lighten his mood upon visiting him. The next day, Vegeku was able to leave.

Vegeku was angry at himself. He lay in his bed, his mind filled with thoughts.  
"Why are you so weak?"  
"You are a loser."  
"You lost."  
"You don't have heart."  
"She doesn't care about you."  
"Why are you like this?"

The next day when Old Kai had a meeting with Vegeku and his friends, he told them about "The Earth's Greatest Fear". A group of strong, Evil warriors in the Universe. One of those names that were dropped was Frieza, which angered Vegeku. Kobyashi had questioned this. Vegeku had beef with Frieza. Vegeku wanted to take down Frieza but Old Kai says something that shatters Vegeku.

"What about Calvin, huh? Did you beat him? They could be far worse!"

Vegeku stood silent. You could see the pain on his fought back tears. He nearly lost it. Thankfully, no one noticed.

Vegeku couldn't bare this pain he felt. He couldn't take this. Days passed. He was no longer sore, but in his heart, he was hurting. But he tried to get his mind off of this. He spoke with the others, doing his best to hide his inner struggle. But deep down, it wouldn't go away. Soon, however, Kobyashi gathers the group. He plans to bring the others to Hell, the place where "Earth's Greatest Fear" resides. The Kai's won't do anything to stop the evil group, so Kobyashi and the others take it upon themselves to stop them. They make a plan of which one of Z-Star will fight which one of the "Earth's Greatest Fear". Almost immediately, Vegeku says he will be the one to take on Frieza. Kobyashi doesn't doubt Vegeku in the slightest, and tells Vegeku to do his best, as with everyone else.

Vegeku is now excited at the prospect of facing and potentially defeating Frieza, something he'd never thought would happen again. There it was. That spark. That shine of light. It reappears in Vegeku. All the pain and darkness has washed away within Vegeku's mind and heart. He felt he had a chance at redeeming himself! He felt happiness once again. Especially since Kobyashi shows he believes in Vegeku. Vegeku now believes in himself. Vegeku will prove anyone who thinks of him in a weak way, wrong. Vegeku knows he is strong. Vegeku knows he has the will. The will to continue onward!

The time has come. Before them, lies the Portal to Hell. The six members of Z-Star Academy. The growing Fighters, and best of friends, look towards the portal with 100% confidence in each other. And they fly straight into said Portal, ready for the Final Battle that awaits ahead!

This goes out to Vegeku, a character who is out-shined by a few others, but has a lot of potential in my own opinion! He's only had one good moment throughout Season 1 so far, but I see a great deal of development within the character!


End file.
